


A taxi

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Az ember hívja a taxit vagy a taxi hívja az embert?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	A taxi

**Author's Note:**

> Első bokuakám, szívemnek egyik legkedvesebb írásom, ím ide is felkerült.
> 
> Olvassátok szeretettel :)

A városban évekkel ezelőtt szárnyra kelt egy pletyka, miszerint van egy olyan taxi a környéken ami nem oda visz, ahova menni szeretnél, hanem ahova menned kell. Ez azóta legendává nőtte ki magát. Senki sem bizonyította, hogy így lenne, viszont, senki sem tudta megcáfolni se.

Akaashi épp egy fontos megbeszélésről tartott hazafelé, mikor megállt a járda közepén. Lassan sötét foltok kezdtek formálódni körülötte a betonon, indikálva, hogy eleredt az eső. Ez a férfit kevésbé már nem is zavarhatta volna, mert elméje még messze járt, a témán, amit átbeszéltek a tanácskozás alatt, így fel sem tűnt neki az átázni kezdő öltönye, de még csak az sem, hogy tulajdonképpen már nem is sétál.

„ _Köszönjük szépen eddigi munkáját, és sajnálattal kell közölnünk, hogy a továbbiakban nem látjuk szívesen itt."_

Még visszhangoztak benne a szavak, amik derékba törték a karrierjét.

„ _Ne féljen, mi majd sikerre visszük a céget, azzal amit Ön megálmodott."_

A mellkasa kezdett zavaróan szűk lenni a normális légzéshez. Kezei tehetetlen dühében remegtek, ahogy a szíve fölé helyezte őket, hátha majd így sikeresen hozzájut a hőn áhított oxigénhez. De frusztráló módon, továbbra sem volt képes rendesen levegőt venni, sőt most már szinte egész testében remegett.

A düh, a frusztráció, amit érzett hamar elkezdett elkeseredésbe fordulni.

Az elkeseredéstől pedig percről percre - egyenes arányban az esővel -, elöntötte a totális megsemmisültség érzése, mely amilyen gyorsan jött, úgy távozott is testéből, üresen hagyva őt.

Teljesen érzéketlennek érezte magát. Hovatovább érdektelennek.

Ezen negatív gondolatok spiráljából egy hang rántotta vissza a valóság nedves talajára. Egy taxi dudált rá.

A férfi gyorsan felmérve a helyzetet, azonnal döntött és beszállt a járműbe.

– Üdvözlet. Bokuto Kotaro vagyok, engedje meg, hogy ma én legyek a sofőrje – köszöntötte a volánnál ülő férfi.

– Akaashi Keiji. Kérem, vigyen haza. Hosszú napom volt.

– Sajnálom, azt nem tehetem. Nem lenne túl jó, ha most egyedül bezárkózna a lakásába. Hadd ajánljak egy alternatív úti célt – mondta az arany szemű taxis, s anélkül, hogy válaszra várt volna, bezárta az ajtókat, a gázpedálra lépvén nekiindult az esős éjszakának.

A hátsó ülésen gubbasztó férfi először ellenkezni akart, de már túl fáradt volt hozzá, s mélyen magában egyet értett a sofőrrel. Így jobb dolga nem lévén, alaposan szemügyre vette az autó belsejét, hogy legalább a visszhangzó szavakat hátha így kissé hátra tudja szorítani túlgondoló elméjében. Nem mintha már sokat tehetne _azügyben_ , nem igaz?

A járműnek kellemes, már-már otthonosan hívogató hangulata volt, a kényelmes, süppedős bőr ülésekkel – amit más körülmények között Akaashi mélyen elítélt volna -, az uralkodó lágy krémszínnel, a tompa belső fényforrással, ölelő meleggel, s nem mellesleg az eső megnyugtatóan monoton kopogásával az ablakon.

A sofőr, _Bokuto,_ egy fess megjelenésű fiatalember volt – már, ha lehet hinni a visszapillantó tükörből kisilabizált képnek -, megigéző arany szemekkel, s érdekes ezüstösfehér hajjal. Határozottan furcsa kombináció. Mégis, valahogy remekül állt neki, legalábbis Keiji véleménye szerint.

Az autó lassított, majd szépen megállt. Bokuto hátranézett utasára kedvesen mosolyogva.

– Megérkeztünk. 


End file.
